


Punishing Erza Knightwalker

by BrookeChiang



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Punishment, Torture, Wooden Horse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: Ezra Knightwalker's punishment after the Edolas War definitely doesn't go as planned, while Lucy Ashley and other members of Edolas' Fairy Tail was hungry for vengeance...*Warning- Explicit torture with rather explicit sexual implications (i.e. wooden horse)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Punishing Erza Knightwalker

Mystogan addressed to the prisoners gathered before him, as he stood flanked by numerous knights. “Edolas’ Royal City has entered a new era. Its people are now looking forward to the future. However, they haven’t forgotten the pain and trouble you’ve caused them in the past. Therefore, you must be given due punishment for your actions.”

“Yes, we understand,” King Faust said quietly, a significantly-cowed individual compared to the power-hungry, tyrannical maniac he’d been days earlier. 

“As the new king, I hereby proclaim, Sir Faust, you are permanently exiled from the kingdom. You are prohibited from ever setting foot in the royal city again.”

Sir Faust lowered his head and sighed in resignation. “Hmm…”

“The poor guy…” Former Assistant Chief of Staff Coco muttered quietly.

“Erza Knightwalker! You cannot leave the kingdom, unless I have authorized you to do so.”

“I am prepared to die for my sins,” Erza stated calmly and resolutely. “You needn’t hold back.

“I am not. I order you to help the citizens rebuild the Royal City.”

Erza lurched back, her eyes widening in shock.

“Byro, Sugarboy, Hughes, you are all given the same punishment as Knightwalker,” Mystogan proclaimed decisively.

“Care to explain yourself?” Erza demanded, narrowing her eyes.

“Yeah, it’s like totally awesome, but also totally messed-up,” Hughes added.

“Hmm… so the magical warfare units don’t get the full brunt?” Sugarboy muttered thoughtfully, wondering about the full implications of Mystogan’s orders.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand what you’re hoping to achieve,” Byro questioned in puzzlement.

“Your atonement. Nothing more,” Mystogan replied simply.

“Well, then you should simply execute us!” Ezra demanded in outrage. “We don’t want to live our lives in disgrace!”

“Seriously, it’s not a big deal, just do it,” Hughes seconded, almost nonchalantly.

“In fact, we were prepared for that punishment, mm-hmm,” Sugarboy added his two cents. 

“Oh, new King, this is our desire. Would you please sympathize with us and grant us this one last wish?” Byro raised his husky voice.

“Very well,” Mystogan closed his eyes thoughtfully.

“If they’re going to give their lives to atone, then I want to do it too!” Coco brought up in her high-pitched, chipper voice, but with a defiant steel behind them.

“Coco, no, I cannot allow that you reformed of your own accord. That was truly noble of you. Don’t let your past overshadow such an accomplishment.”

“I won’t…” Coco muttered, looking down.

“I know that even without magical power, each of you possesses amazing innate abilities, not to mention wisdom and experience. We need your help to rebuild the Royal City. However, if you insist you cannot bear it, I will grant you the ultimate punishment you desire.”

“The same should go for his Highness- excuse me, the same should go for Sir Faust. I think that’s the only fair solution, don’t you?”

“She’s got a pretty good point,” Coco brought up.

“My punishment is fair,” Faust stated calmly.

“But sir- “

“Take care of yourselves. I am grateful to you, the new King for showing such mercy. Before he left this world, I called out to that man…”

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Several days later…

Ezra threw down her shovel. “Damn it, I don’t have any more patience for this shit!”

“Eh, is something wrong?” Mirajane Strauss asked, stopping her work on the construction project that Fairy Tail and Erza had both been assigned too.

“Just execute me already!” Erza shouted. “I’m a knight, not a laborer! I thought this would be a reasonable sentence, but now I’ve realized it’s hell!”

“Hey, get back to work, redhead!” Lucy Ashley barked coldly.

“Shut! Up!” Erza retorted, before abruptly socking Lucy in the face. “I’m tired of you scum talking down to me all the time, just because you guys won the war!”

“ARGGHH!” Lucy fell to the ground, a bruise on her face. She rebounded quickly and grabbed Ezra by the collar. “You have a death wish, bitch?! Remember, King Mystogan gave us the right to decide your fate if you failed to cooperate!”

The shouting and scuffle quickly drew the attention of other members of Fairy Tail, who quickly gathered around- Natsu Dragion, Elfman Strauss, Wendy, and others. 

“Well, I’m done with this slave-work!” Ezra shot back. “So dish out your worst!”

“Very well,” Lucy growled venomously, punching one first into the other. “With all the blood of so many guild members on your hands, I’ll be more than glad to punish you!”

Beside her, the other members of Edolas’ Fairy Tail cheered vindictively.

“So, uh, we’re going to execute her after all?” Natsu Dragion questioned nervously. “That’s what we’re talking about, right?”

“This… doesn’t feel right,” Mirajane asserted, looking on with red-rimmed eyes. She and Elfman hadn’t been sleeping well the past few days, mourning for both the loss of the original Lisanna and the departure of the Earthworld Lisanna.

“No, no, we’re not going to kill her!” Lucy Ashley waved dismissively. “Once her punishment’s done, we will send her back to work- somewhere else, perhaps. Don’t you guys worry about it- Wendy and I will take care of it! Right, Wendy?”

Wendy rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Fine, whatever.”

“Oh, and Natsu, I need you to build something for me!”

“O-of c-course! R-right away!” Natsu leapt to attention in quaking fear.

“And, now you…” Lucy turned on Ezra with a practically-demonic look on her face. “Let’s get this off!” She knelt down and unlatched Ezra’s crotch armor, letting it fall to the ground.

Ezra felt a cold sweat run down her back. ‘Shit, what have I gotten myself into? Can I still back out? A little too late now…’

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ezra looked around nervously as Lucy and Wendy, dragged her into the dungeons. Her wrists were cuffed together, and she’d been chained from her waist. Her lower legs were held stiffly in place by large metal restraints stretching from her knees to her ankles.

“W-Where a-are we going?” Ezra stammered.

“You’ll find out soon enough, Knightwalker!” Lucy chortled. “Imagine, the fierce butcher of Wizards, the bane of Fairy Tail- reduced to this!”

“Hey!” Ezra furrowed her brow angrily, despite her situation.

“We’re here,” Wendy informed laconically.

They had reached a cell where Natsu had finished constructing a triangular prism made of wood, but with a metal top, and mounted on four legs.

“I… did what… you asked…”

“Good job! Now scram, boy!” Lucy barked.

Natsu made a quick nod before practically fleeing the dungeon.

“Be careful how you treat him,” Ezra warned. “Corner even the meekest of animals, and eventually they will bite back. Trust me, I know from personal experience.”

“Wouldn’t you?” Lucy mocked sarcastically. “But I’ll take your advice into consideration.”

“Priorities, people?” Wendy pointed out dryly.

“Right, well, Ezra, see this here? This is called a wooden horse…”

Ezra hadn’t ever seen one, but she’d heard rumors about such a torture device, and it didn’t take too much imagination to speculate what it was for. She paled visibly. “You don’t mean…?”

Lucy hooked Ezra’s chains to a pulley system. “Hoist her up!”

She and Wendy pulled, hauling Ezra up into the air, and positioned the wooden horse beneath her.

“No, I won’t!” Ezra flailed her lower legs frantically while clenching her thighs tightly together. “No, please! Stop!”

“Stay still!” Wendy slammed a nightstick viciously against Ezra’s shins. When the bound girl spasmed in shock from the sudden pain, she and Lucy took the opportunity to yank her lower legs back and upward into full flexion position, linking her knee-ankle restraints to her waist.

“No, no!” Ezra pleaded, realizing now she couldn’t close her legs anymore.

“Too late for that now!” Lucy cackled evilly, lowering Ezra to her fate. “You’re going to suffer all of this, and there’s nothing you can do about it now!”

With that, she released the chain, and Ezra fell the rest of the way down. It wasn’t that far, only about half a meter or so, but the sharp edge rushed up right between Ezra’s legs and slammed right against her clit.

Ezra’s face blanched and her whole body stiffened instantly as pain shot through her most-sensitive spot. “AAAAAAAHHHH!!!” She let out the loudest cry of anguish she’d ever made in her lifetime.

“Let’s go,” Lucy gloated and gestured Wendy, while rolled her eyes again, and the two left the dungeon.

“No, please, I’m sorry! I’ll do anything!” Ezra begged, panting and squirming, now that her entire weight (plus the weight of her chains) now crushed some of her most-delicate places.

But Lucy and Wendy didn’t even glance backward as they vanished.

Left there alone, Ezra could do little but as she tried to endure the pain. She tried to change positions to alleviate the torment, but mostly only succeeded into savaging her pussy lips and clit further.

The brutal, unwanted stimulation caused her cheeks to flushed red, and against her will, she felt her nipples erect themselves in her bra, instigated by the relentless torture her clit was going through. She panted helplessly from the agony, tears and watery nasal secretions beginning to trickle down her face.

“Ugh-uh-ugh…” She sobbed quietly and pitifully, alone with her suffering, trying to use her thigh muscles to prop herself off the horse, to little avail.

Her exhausted muscles spasmed occasionally on their own, mauling her clit further on the wooden horse. The torture caused her pussy juices to leak out against her will, making the horse wet and slippery- as well as harder to push herself upward.

After one particularly desperate attempt to push herself upward, she slipped, and the horse slammed into her crotch particularly hard, impacting right on her poor clit. 

“Oh, God!” Ezra screamed and her back arced as she had orgasm born from sheer pain, her body writhing violently and cumming onto the horse.

She came and came, drenching the torture device with her fluids, until finally the strength was sapped from her, and she sat, eyes unfocused, in silent, agonized suffering.

It was another hour of brutal endurance before Lucy and Wendy finally sauntered back in.

“P-Please-“ Ezra gasped, her mind on the verge of breaking.

Then she saw that each of her captors were each holding a prisoner ball-and-chain, the average eight-kilogram type.

Realization struck her and her blood ran could with both horror and terror. “N-NO!”

Lucy smirked sadistically and gestured for Wendy to act. The two girls hung the weights onto Ezra’s ankle restraints and let them drop, so they were suspended precious centimeters off the floor.

“AAAAAAHHHH!!!” Ezra screamed with all the air left in her lungs as the wooden horse sliced sharply into her clit, inflicted by sixteen kilograms of metal suddenly yanking her down further.

“How does that feel, bitch?” Lucy taunted ruthlessly.

“It’s going to split me in half!” Ezra pleaded, panting rapidly. “PLEASE!”

But Lucy and Wendy showed no mercy to poor Ezra. In fact, Lucy kicked the weight hanging on Ezra’s right ankle, drawing another scream from the red-haired girl.

Finally, Lucy produced an iron-bar, which she ran through the chains on either side and under the wooden horse, linking them together.

“Take this!” Lucy put one foot on the bar, pushing it down and crushing Ezra’s womanly parts further against the blade of the wooden horse.

Ezra let out the loudest gasp of agony ever heard, as it was so painful she couldn’t even scream. At that moment she virtually wished she’d never been born she wouldn’t have to suffer such an excruciating fate.

“That’s enough, Lucy,” Wendy chided her partner’s psychotic urges. “Let’s go get some dinner.”

“Alright, alright,” Lucy sighed. “Well, enjoy yourself down here! You’ll be spending the night down here, so we’ll be back in the morning to check on you!”

The two tormenters then departed, leaving Ezra to her many hours of moaning and twitching in agony on the horse.


End file.
